When the Walls Fall
by Kamali Shen
Summary: After the eclipse, the O.Z. tries to get things back together. Preparing for everything, even enemies, but what about a simple plant? Eventually DG/Cain - Finished
1. Might Have Been a Good Night

Six months. Six months had passed since the eclipse. It had taken four months to repair the damage the witch had brought. At first, the people were a little resistant, even scared of Azkadellia, but her change of appearance helped.

She no longer wore the tight and decorated dresses, but opted for simple colors and more spring-like outfits. Her hair was down more, in simple braids or letting it fall around her. Many thought she resembled her youth, though DG was another story.

Her family compromised on her appearance. Allowing DG to wear what she was comfortable in anytime except during formal occasions. Azkadellia helped her sister for those events, giving the two time to bond. Though DG rarely trusted anyone else, besides her mother, to do so.

The last two months had been spent getting the girls reacquainted with the O.Z. and vise-versa. Many believed both Princesses were lost forever, but now having the royal family whole again was reason to celebrate. The family had taken back their residents at Finaqua, giving privacy that they needed just to get the family back together.

The party had been over for hours, the late night found DG sitting on her balcony from her room. She sighed for the hundredth time that night and decided that she had cabin fever. DG needed to get out, even for a while.

Making up her mind, she quickly dressed in a loose pair of pants and a long shirt, going barefoot. She quietly left her room, almost tiptoeing down the hall, the stairs and out the front doors.

DG was grateful for the family's solitude, no guards were posted near Finaqua. Though she was still aware that, even with the family's allies, their enemies were still around. The Gazebo, where her mother sat in DG's youth, stood out in the moonlight. Inviting her to relax there.

She took her time, enjoying the warm night and finally able to really see the gardens that surrounded the area. The wild grass tickled her feet, but the ground felt like velvet. The winds lightly whispered around, making the fields sway and that is where she saw it.

A lovely red and purple flower, almost resembling a rose, was dancing amongst the grass. Dg thought the flower would look nice in her room and went to pluck it from the ground. As she grabbed the stem, she forgot the other part of a rose, the thorns and her palm connected with a few.

"Ow." DG hissed, kissing her wounded hand, "Maybe later, when I can see your tricks."

She made her way to the Gazebo and looked around. It had changed a lot, now more of an outdoor patio to DG. A few tables and chairs sat in the middle with lovely marble benches lined the sides.

DG took a seat on one of the benches and faced the lake. She hugged her knees to her check, feeling like she could breath and relax finally. She drifted off to sleep, vaguely aware of the throbbing in her right hand.

* * *

I am trying a new way to write, short chapters. Please R & Review 


	2. Curiosity Doesn’t Kill, It Sucks

Glitch was nervous. He didn't like to disturb Cain in his room, either of them. When the family returned to Finaqua; Glitch, Raw, Wyatt and Jeb had been invited to live with the family. The two Cain men shared a room as did Glitch and Raw and now Glitch was standing in front of the Cain door. He knew the elder one wouldn't like the news, but hoped Cain wouldn't take it out on him.

"Cain?" Glitch knocked, "You need to come out."

Wyatt Cain heard Glitch knock and noted how nervous he sounded, "This ought to be good…" Cain chuckled. Even with his brain back and the zipper welded shut, he marveled at how Glitch was still Glitch-ish and not more Ambrose. Cain preferred Glitch anyway.

He opened the door and watched Glitch jump and stumble for words. Luckily for the both of them, Raw came out of his room and joined them.

"DG missing." Raw stated, seeing Glitch, "Not in room."

"What?" Cain asked stunned, looking to Glitch.

"She wasn't in her room, so the Queen asked us-" he motioned to Raw, Cain, and himself "-to check the grounds. They are going to check the palace with Jeb."

"Alright." Cain said, rolling his eyes. Disappearing into his room, he rejoined them having his hat, coat, and gun, "Let's go." He stated, putting his gun in its holster.

Cain led the way down and out of the palace. All of them were trying not to panic about the situation. The three of them knew DG too well and had been noticing her decline. The spark in her eyes were gone and she looked hallow.

"So where do we start?" Glitch asked, realizing Cain's lack of anger and daring to make conversation.

"Figure we'll check around here, than the maze, and if she's not around here… just check for signs." Cain replied, not turning or slowing. He was though, pulled to a stop and turned to face Raw.

"Look, signs." Raw stated, pointing down.

Cain followed the Viewer's finger to see barefoot prints in the dirt. Hen bent down to examine the tracks, which were in the direction of the Gazebo.

"May have found her already." Cain announced, marching down the path.

"Now Cain, do blow up on her. We don't know what's really going on." Glitch pleaded as he and Raw raced to keep up.

"We'll see…" Cain said, getting close to the Gazebo. The site before him was not what he expected. DG was asleep.

Curled up and laying on her side with one arm being used as a pillow. The other was draped over her side, but something seemed off. Cain noted the temperature and light winds, but DG seemed to be sweating. Looking back to the other two, he motioned them to stay where they were before walking up to the sleeping woman.

Sure enough, she was sweating and looking as if she was in another nightmare. Cain was sure she was over the nightmares and mysterious dreams. He needed to wake her and fast.

"DG. DG wake up." Cain said, gently rocking her shoulder. DG responded by batting his hand away, but Cain caught her hand before she let it drop again.

"Raw, get over here."

Raw and Glitch raced to Cain's side, eyes growing wide. DG's hand was swollen and ugly red and yellow, it looked like it hurt. Raw quickly shook off his shock and went to heal his friend. DG wasn't up for the idea, wanting her hand back and whined in protest and pain.

"Relax DG, Raw's here." Glitch said, combing her hair back with his fingers, "Cain, she's burning up."

"Raw cannot help. Too far." The empath sighed.

Cain looked to Raw before feeling DG's forehead and face, "This can't be good. DG, DG wake up!" Cain shook her should hard.

"What is it, Wyatt?" DG asked, her eyes barely opening, "My hand hurts."

"We can see that, what happened?" Cain prodded.

"Came out for a walk, some flower bit me…" She replied, closing her eyes again.

"A flower?" Cain asked, looking to Raw and Glitch.

"Yeah, a red-purple thing with thorns." DG added.

"I bet it's the Briar, those flowers aren't deadly. If not treated within a few hours… it's a bad fever that has to be sweated out…" Glitch explained, getting more and more nervous.

"Alright. You two head back and tell the family what's going on." Cain said, carefully cradling DG to his chest, "I'll get her back to her room."

Cain watched as Glitch and Raw nodded and took off running back to the palace. He knew this was not going to be pretty for anyone.

* * *

Please R & Review, but thanks to all who are reading this anyway! 


	3. Starting of a Bad Night

The walk back seemed to take forever. Though Cain was doing his best, the young woman protested being moved. DG was talking incoherently, rambling on about an adventure and evil shadows.

Cain did feel sorry for her. DG and Cain were close friends, but they all were. Cain, DG, Glitch, and Raw were a close tight group now. No one blamed or envied the kinship, but who could? The four of them had traveled half the O.Z. over to stop the witch and restore the land.

He was jolted back when DG curled tighter into his chest. Cain looked down to see her face contorted with pain. Though he admired her for her strength, he could see the sweat beading rapidly on her forehead.

_Okay, it's getting worse_. Cain though to himself, walking faster. The palace steps were just a few strides away and Jeb was waiting.

"Glitch informed us. The rest of the family has gone to the library." Jeb stated, opening the door for his father, "We need to get her to her room."

Cain nodded to his son and followed him to DG's room. Letting Jeb remove obstacles and opening doors. Making it easier for Cain to get DG to her room and into bed. As they entered her room, the elder Cain realized how little the room was actually used. Dust covered parts of her room and her bed looked nearly new. What was used was the couch that sat in the middle of the room, in front of a small fire pit.

"How is she?" Jeb asked, watching his father lay the young woman down on her bed.

"I couldn't begin to guess. All I know is her hand must be throbbing…" Cain said, moving to show his son.

Jeb hissed between his teeth at the red and swollen appendage, "I hope they find whatever will help her soon."

"She's not going to like it." Azkadellia stated, startling the two men, "Sorry. We found what to do and… it isn't going to be pretty."

"How so, Az?" Jeb asked, "Do we have to cut her hand off?"

Even Cain had to look at the elder sister for that answer. Though he never really had seen a Briar, he knew that the plant wasn't _that_ dangerous, let alone that poisonous.

"No, but it might as well be." Azkadellia said, walking next to the bed, "I have to bathe her before anything, but…"

"But what, Majesty?" Cain asked, looking from his son to the Princess.

"We have to wrap her hand up so that the toxins that the Briar injected will come back out."

"Can't we just suck the stuff out or use magic?" Jeb asked, a little unnerved.

"Raw tried earlier and it didn't work." Cain told his son, "So I'm guessing the Briar is a… rare type of plant?" He asked Azkadellia.

"Yes, only growing near magic and that is how it thrives. When mother used magic to conceal Finaqua and the Grey Gale, is starting growing. No magic can be used on it, unless it is very strong magic."

"Then what is so bad about the plant?" Jeb asked, taking a seat on the balcony.

"Think about it Jeb. It thrived on magic. The Queen and her daughters can use magic." Cain said, now realizing their plight.

Azkadellia waited for Jeb's answer, seeing if he understood the problem. She watched as Cain went to go sit with his son while she stroked her sister's hair from her brow. DG was warm and knew it was going to be worse. Azkadellia drew her attention back to the men when Jeb started his answer.

"What? The plant is using DG and her power… to grow or reproduce?" Jeb hesitantly answered, looking from his father to Azkadellia and back to his father.

"Yes, but the toxin that the Briar injected won't go into the rest of the body. If left untreated, then yes, we would have to cut DG's arm off as you so put it."

"I… I swear…" Jeb held up his hands in defense. Azkadellia couldn't help, but to smile sadly.

"I guess I should elaborate more." She said, standing to face the men, "Either way, DG will have her hand cut. What we have found so far is that the Briar uses magic as well as the 'host's" energy. The flower will do this to anything that gets to close."

"Time out." Cain said, staring at the elder Princess, "You said she'd have to have her hand cut either way?"

"We'll have to cut the toxins out before it gets to bad. If it gets that bad, then yes, her hand will have to be removed so she doesn't suffer." Azkadellia answered.

"So what do we do now?" Jeb asked.

"You two need to go to the library, talk with the others, while I give my little sister a bath." She answered, shooing them out of the room.

The door closed behind father and son, leaving the two in a silent hallway. Cain abruptly turned and started down the hall, Jeb following close. The library was on the first floor, almost in the 'back' of the palace. A nice little nook to get away from everything else. Though it was hard to get lost, especially since it was a floor and a half with shelves, cases, anything the contained information was mazed about.

Cain only hoped it didn't take long to find the family. Time wasn't on their side – "_but when was it ever?_"

"Father!" Jeb shook his father from thought, "I know you're worried, but running yourself ragged isn't going to help."

"Sorry." Cain replied, stopping and rubbing his brow, "I can handle Longcoats, the Witch's evil…"

"This is so small and can't be fought by brute strength." Jeb finalized, "But now we can prepare for the future."

"For floral attacks?" Cain asked Jeb with a laugh.

"No, to watch for more of the unusual. Think about it, even the royal family hardly knows about this."

"Jeb, you're not making sense. We all know that the O.Z. is evolving, but not with killer plants." Cain said, rubbing his temples.

"No, but Zero and the Longcoats are still out there. They could use this against us." Jeb said desperately.

Cain stared at his son. He'd never thought of anything going that far, "We'd better find out if there are anymore of this."

He and Jeb quickly made their way to the library. The doors were open, allowing the two men to see the Queen and Glitch hovering over books. They walked up by the door, waiting to be noticed.

The Queen's eyes flew furiously across the page and she finally noticed the man when she turned the page, "Oh, I'm sorry. Please join us." She said, waving her hand to near by chairs. The men bowed their heads and joined Glitch and the Queen.

"What have you found?" Jeb asked Glitch.

"Finding if the Briar changed. I found it in the nearby fields." He answered, pointing to the flower. "But it doesn't look right."

"Is there anything we could do?" Cain asked, looking the plant over.

The Queen shook her head before leaning back into a chair, "No, but we'll need your help soon. I hate this…" She closed her eyes, holding back tears.

"We can't give DG anything." Ahamo said solemnly, "We don't know how DG or the toxins will react…" He was leaning against the door with Raw standing next top him. Cain and Jeb stared between everyone, realizing the big problem at hand.

* * *

The next chapter will have DG/Cain. Who should Az be with? 


	4. Time for Sister

Skip to the next divider for the story if you don't want to read my replies

* * *

To Jacqueline Roget, MythStar Black Dragon, NAWag1R, Buffybot76 - Thanks for the complements.

To neefalco - I don't mind someone correcting me, in fact keep it up. Most of the time, I am writing and post this after midnight.

To Azkadellia Lovegood, Bookjunkie-22 (the chapters a good length?), Rach4 - I think I might have an idea, wait and see

THANK YOU all for the reviews and on with the chapter!

* * *

Azkadellia closed the door and turned to face her sister. DG was lightly tossing and moaning her discomfort. The elder sister walked firmly to the bed, not intending to baby her sister. Though it was more like she didn't want to scare DG.

"Deeg, get up." Az said, crossing her arms.

"What is it?" DG asked, slowly sitting up. Within seconds, DG was out of bed and widely looking around. It took Az by surprise and watched her sister act like a caged animal.

_So much for not scaring her,_ "DG calm down."

"AZ! Az, I was out… outside and… some flower _bit_ me!" DG stuttered, before realizing her hand was hurting, "My hand…"

Before Azkadellia could stop DG, the younger Princess had her hand up to her face. DG slowly turned her hand in disbelief at how bad it actually got.

Az was soon behind her sister, holding her shoulders to steady her, "Come on. We are getting you a bath and then tend to your hand."

"What about my hand?" DG asked, pulling herself from her sister and looking Az dead in the eyes.

Azkadellia could see DG's eyes glazed over with pain, fatigue, and whatever the toxin was doing, "You're getting a bath first. Then we'll talk about your hand." She replied, staring down her sister.

"Tell me while I bathe?" DG asked, holding out her left hand. Az shook on the compromise and helped her sister to the bathroom. DG leaned on her sister, her body exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep.

The sound of running water filled her ears and she reopened her eyes to see steam rising from the round tub. It looked inviting and she was glad for the step that lined the inside.

With help from Azkadellia, DG removed her clothes and slowly sunk into the hot bath and sat on the step. The water was relaxing against her aching muscles and even her hand wasn't hurting that bad.

Rustling fabric caught DG's attention and she turned to see her sister in a nice two-piece bathing suit. Az just smiled and sat on the edge of the tub, behind DG, "Figured you might need some help."

"What gave you that idea?" DG snorted as Az started to wash her hair.

"Like I stated when we were kids, your adventures equal trouble." Az said, pouring water on the back of DG's head.

"That isn't what you said, though." DG replied, turning slightly to look at Az before turning back.

"Not really, but it is my complaint. I can change it if I want to." She smiled, hugging DG.

DG felt a smile tug at her lips and let Azkadellia finish her hair in silence. The two took whatever time to bond together, but the peace was soon shattered.

"Can you tell me about my hand, now? Why do I feel so sick and weak?" DG asked, "And why do I feel better now?"

"Probably your body's defenses. You were sleeping so the toxin took an opportunity, maybe." Az started to explain, "Plus, I'm here little sister…"

"_Toxin_? That damn flower poisoned me?" DG complete spun around to face her sister.

"DG let me explain. That flower is called a Briar. Though some mutated form. Normally, from what Mother and Glitch found out, that it is dormant. There are no thorns on the true Briar, so we really don't know. What we do know is that it is taking your energy.

"But there is a problem. There is no healing, no magic that can deal with this. It's been in your system too long." Az help onto DG's cheeks, "We have to either remove the toxin… or your hand completely."

DG stared at her sister, her mouth suddenly dry. She looked into Az's eyes, trying to find some form of her sister lying, but found none, "So… how do we remove the toxin?" She asked, bringing her hand out of the water.

Azkadellia held DG's right wrist, just below the swollen welt, "We'll have to cut your hand open. It's like a mass growing, so we just need to remove it." Az explained, not looking at DG.

"What aren't you telling me?" DG questioned, pulling her hand away from Az.

"We can't give you anything, Deeg." Az said quietly, "We're not sure what'll happen." A flicker of fear before resolve replaced it, "Come on. We'll finish up and get you back into bed."

Though DG could wash most of her body, Azkadellia helped with her back. DG swore her sister was trying to massage her back more than wash it. She wasn't going to complain.

When the bath was over, Azkadellia helped her sister out of the tub and dried and dresses her in a cleaner set of pajamas. While the water drained, Azkadellia contented herself with brushing DG's hair.

"I'm beginning to wonder who is scared more by this." DG laughed nervously.

"I am Deeg." AZ hugged her sister's shoulders, "This is a big problem and no way to really help you."

"But I'm tough and I have you and the others." DG tried to reassure her sister and partly herself. Az just smiled and finished brushing her sister's hair.

A knock at the door shook the sisters from their quiet bonding. The two heard the door open and their father hollering for them. Az helped her sister out of the bathroom to greet their visitors.

Cain, Jeb, and Raw joined Ahamo stood just inside of the doorway. DG could feel the tension, dread, and fear in the room.


	5. Getting it Over With

Cain swore he had a headache, _That kid, only she could find and have this much difficulty_, he thought to himself. This was the last thing he, or guessed anyone else, wanted for the young princess. Though if more problems leered in the future, better find them now.

Ahamo stared sadly as his wife, who shook her head at his pleading eyes, "Some_thing_ had to alter it. Some spore of the mutation is traveling and infecting the Briar. There is no telling what else has been done." The Lavender sighed.

Ahamo crossed the room and embraced his wife. This wasn't going to be easy for any of them, but the sooner the better, "I think you and Glitch should stay here and see if there are any other 'Magical Flowers' that might be like the Briar." He kissed Lavender before leading the rest outside of the library.

"It's now or never gentlemen." Ahamo stated, looking each dead in the eyes, "I will cut… whatever the thing is… out of DG. I have thought this over and Raw will hold DG's legs, that way you can at least say how DG is. DG's arm will be wrapped into a brace so that she can't bend it and Jeb, you will hold her arm down for me."

Ahamo breathed deeply, trying to hold back tears that threaten to fall. He looked at Cain, staring at him as if judging him, "Cain. You will hold DG down. DG trusts you and that is reason enough for me to do the same. Though I am not sure how until we get situated."

"So what? We hold her down, tie her up and cut her open?" Cain asked, "There's no other way?"

"Whatever is in DG's hand is a toxin. Like some pebble that embedded itself under the skin." Ahamo tried to explain, "So we have to cut that 'pebble' out and not giving DG anything, I'm sure she isn't going to like this. The sooner it is done, the sooner it will be better. Now let's go."

Ahamo lead the way back into Finaqua, up the stairs and to DG's room. Everyone walked in silence, the only sound being the boots tapping the marble floor. Cain had the dreaded feeling of being in a marching army off to battle. Though he silently wished for some battle other than this. He could kill men, fight monsters, but couldn't save the one he loved. _Loved_?

Cain almost stopped in his tracks after that thought. Did he really love DG that way? Wasn't it more a friendship kind of love? He shook the thoughts from his mind as Ahamo knocked on DG's door.

"Az, DG?" Ahamo called as he entered the room. The others followed closely behind, standing next to one another.

A few moments passed before Azkadellia and DG emerged from the bathroom, the younger sister being braced by the older one. They all locked eyes on one another, the men not believing DG was 'awake'.

"DG?" Ahamo asked, "You alright?"

"The bath helped, Father, but no. I know I am far from alright." DG replied.

"Since she is more coherent, I told her what was going on." Az explained, helping DG to the bed, "I'm guessing you have a plan, Father?"

"Yes I do." Ahamo nodded solemnly, "DG? I hope you don't mind Cain holding you down. Raw is holding your legs, while Jeb is holding down your bad arm."

"And you and myself?" Azkadellia asked, looking from DG to Ahamo.

"I will be the one cutting that stuff out. I would like you to be on the other side of the bed, keeping DG turned to you." Ahamo answered.

"That's fine by me, I just want this over with." DG added, getting butterflies in her stomach, "How is Cain going to hold me down? Just sit on me?"

"I've been thinking about that and Cain on top of you would one, look wrong to me and two, if you thrash about you could easily hurt everyone." Ahamo said, giving the situation more thought. Luckily for Cain, no one saw him freeze up at Ahamo's words.

"Is this a bad thing or come circus?" DG asked, throwing her hands into the air, "I will just lay on Cain. That way he can wrap around me or some-AH!"

All eyes went to DG as she grabbed her right hand. More beads of sweat lined her brow as her eyes shut with pain.

"Now." Azkadellia said, racing over and grabbing Cain's arm. She pushed him onto the bed and nearly tossed DG onto him.

_Could this get any worse for me?!_ Cain mentally screamed. He wrapped his arms around DG's chest, holding her left arm to her side. Letting her head rest just under his chin.

DG gazed around, looking to Raw first, the Viewer staring at the floor. Jeb stared at his father as he and Ahamo dealt with her arm up. Using cloth and a small board, she watched as they wrapped her arm around her elbow.

Ahamo turned away only to turn back with a small knife. DG shook more, nearly crying out in protest. Okay, she'd live with the thing in her hand as long as she could do without the pain.

"Shh… shh…" Cain tried his best to comfort the young woman in his arms. Rubbing her arm, "Just relax, it will be over soon…"

"No… NO!" DG yelled, trying to pull her arm away from Jeb's grasp, "Don't please…"

"DG, look at me. Look at me, little sister." Azkadellia ordered. DG slowly turned to head to face her sister, tears falling from her eyes. She begged her sister to help her escape, one way or another. Az gently held DG's face, forcing her to keep their gaze at one another.

Her father made a quick cut, but the pain wasn't so forgiving. DG screamed and thrashed in protest nearly knocking Jeb and Raw to the floor.

"Keep her still!" Ahamo yelled, cutting deeper than planned when DG jumped.

"DG look at me, now!" Az cried, trying to grab her sister's face again. It was no use, DG wasn't in control anymore and Cain knew this.

"Az, go help Raw hold down her legs." Cain ordered, quickly readjusting his hold on DG. Azkadellia nodded and ran to the end of the bed, holding one leg down while Raw held the other. Ahamo cut again and squeezed her wrist, forcing the toxin out.

DG just wanted to crawl into a hold, away from the pain her family and friends were inflicting. As if her prayers were answered, a shadow crept around her eyes slowly drowning out the bedroom. DG didn't fight the darkness and closed her eyes and she slumped against Cain, unconscious.

"DG?" Cain asked, shaking her when he felt her 'relax', "DG?"

"She's out cold, Cain." Az stated, standing straight. Raw and Jeb eased up as well and all eyes fell onto Ahamo as he finished up.

Though it took a good twenty more minutes, Ahamo finally stood and popped his back, "That's all we can do for now." He added, grabbing everything. He stopped just short of opening the door; "Raw can't do anything to help now either. This is now up to DG to fight what remains in her system." Ahamo stated before leaving.

"Come on Raw, I'll need your help with something." Jeb motioned for the door and the two quickly left.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" Cain asked, looking to Azkadellia.

"You already know that…" Az smiled before heading to the door herself, "I'll be right back with some wet cloth. That fever still burning."

"What am I to do?" Cain asked, looking like a cornered animal.

"We trust you." Az answered without turning as she left Cain alone with DG.

Cain smiled to himself after Azkadellia left. He repositioned himself and DG so that he was now sitting up more and leaning against her headrest, while she rested on his chest.


	6. Alone

Cain awoke suddenly, his senses alerting him. His eyes scanned the room, but saw nothing. It looked as if no one had been there since Azkadellia left, so what the hell woke him.

"Cain…" A voiced whispered, "Please help me…"

He looked down to see DG lightly tossing in his arms, her face soaked with sweat and contorting in pain. Cain rocked her gently, hushing her whispers in her ears. DG stopped tossing, but her body was still shaking.

Cain carefully maneuvered them both to the edge of the bed. He shifted DG in his arms before carrying her to the couch. He checked on her hand, making sure there weren't any problems. When everything seemed okay, he went back to the bed and removed the excess bedding. He moved the quilt and three pillows to a shelf near the bed and had pulled back the sheets when DG whimpered again.

At her side in an instant, Cain found her thrashing in a nightmare. Cain was nearly at a lost, but grabbed her arms and pinning them to her chest. He leaned in closer, trying to hear her whispers.

"Please, help. Let me out…" DG's nightmare was the coffin again. Tears stung Cain's eyes, remembering how many nights she had that nightmare. More than one occasion had found him trying to wake her or DG hiding in his room. Cain hated it; she always looked so drawn and scared the morning after.

"DG." Cain said firmly, "DG, wake up." He gently shook her. DG's eyes opened in a flash, looking around wildly. When her eyes finally fell on Cain, she took him by surprise and shoved him off her. Cain fell back, but kept a keen eye on the scared Princess. She stopped next to the balcony and Cain took the opportunity and walked behind her.

"DG?" Cain asked, keeping a safe distance, "DG answer me."

She turned to face him, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked up and down Cain's frame, putting the older man on edge. DG let out a strangled sob and tried to race past him. Ready for this, Cain stood in front of her and let her crash into him. He stumbled back a few steps before regaining his footing. Cain took the front of her despair, letting her cry and pound on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer. She struggled against his hold until fatigue hit her and Cain lowered them to the floor. DG continued to sob and Cain felt his heart break. Why couldn't he save her from this and yet be there for everything else?

"Cain? You're crying?" DG asked when she had looked up at him, "What did I do now?"

Cain looked down at disbelief, "Why the hell would you ask that, kid?" He shot back, noticing her glazed eyes and ashen face, "We need to get you back into bed."

"So you can leave me?" DG countered, letting her head drop. She felt his hand scratch the back of her head. If she wasn't so drained, she swore to herself she'd slap his hand.

"I might not have been right next to you, but I haven't left the palace since I found you this morning. I may not be next to you all the time, but I am not leaving the area." He stated, lifting her chin to face him. She kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at him.

How could he possible know how she felt? Cain was a Tin Man, a cold-hearted Tin Man. She couldn't recall exactly when, but some time during their journey, her heart fell for him. Though she had always stayed away from trying anything, Adora might have still been alive for all they knew.

Unbeknownst to DG, Cain was dying inside. She had no idea the torment he was going through, knowing that DG had to fight this battle alone. A battle she obviously had no idea she was in.

"You never came." DG whispered as more tears fell as she finally opened her eyes.

"What?" Cain asked, barely hearing her.

"You never entered, so how can you leave?" DG asked, looking deeper into his eyes before closing her again.

Cain glanced down, noticing her hand on her heart. He knew what she meant, he knew DG loved him despite everything. She had giving her heart to him. Cain guessed it had been out for a while and, like before, he looking for something to distract him. Though the last half a year was spent on the O.Z. and getting things in order, not on relationships.

Hell, Lavender and Ahamo barely had time together. He was doing it again. Finding some reason not to be with anyone. Cain had even gone so far as to ignore his own son. Cain had to change this…

"How can you care about me?" DG shook hi, from his thoughts, "I'm just a hack Princess. I'm-"

"DG stop." Cain demanded, "You're nothing bad to anyone here. The O.Z. is still trying to understand and rebuild. No one is accusing you of anything, kid."

"Kid… That's all you call me besides Princess," DG said, voice scarily empty.

"That is my nickname for you. Even when I am eighty, I'll still call you kid." Cain replied with a sad smile.

God she was getting to him and he wanted the old DG back. He wanted the _Kid_, the kid that got under his skin for being her. Giving Cain stupid reasons for anything she liked. He pleaded to anything that would give her strength to fight off the last of the toxins in her body.

She swayed on the floor wanted to sleep. She felt him slipped his arm under her legs. She rested against him, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Wearying ebbed at her being, making her drift in and out of consciousness.

Vaguely aware of Cain putting her on her bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. She opened her eyes briefly to see him laying a rag on her forehead.

Cain was silent as he tended to DG. He wiped her face and neck with a rag before rinsing it out and rewetting it. He placed the cool rag on her forehead, locking eyes with her before she fell asleep.

He sighed before finally taking off his coat and finding his long since thrown hat off the floor. He put them both on the couch and sat down for a moment. Cain was letting the past few events catch up with him and he nearly cried again. He wiped his face and took off his shoes, placing them neatly to the side and letting his holster fall onto his pile.

He slowly gained courage as he walked back to DG's bed. Earlier, he was more or less forced to hold DG. Now he wanted to hold her, keep her safe and chase her fears away. Cain slipped under the covers next to her and checked on her hand again before succumbing to sleep himself.


	7. And We're Related

Cain… 

_He blinked a few times, trying to ride the confusion that clouded his thoughts. The worse part was that he had no idea where he was. Just surrounded by trees._

Cain…

_There was that voice again. Where was it coming from and why was it so familiar? It sent chills down his spine and for some reason he began to run. Fear was eating his soul, but instinct drove him forward._

_There was no path to follow or anything to tell him something had been there, but he was sure he was following some_thing_. Then he heard it… laughing._

He awoke to icy water hitting his arm. Sitting up quickly, Cain came face to face with Azkadellia. She smiled apologetically to which he smiled back. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and glanced out the window.

"It's mid-afternoon, Mr. Cain." Az said quietly, "You've been asleep for a few hours. Jeb is waiting outside DG's room for you. I'll stay with her if you want."

"Thank you, Princess. Please, you can call me just Cain or Wyatt." Cain said, getting out of DG's bed and stretching. He made his way to the couch and sat down to pull on his boots.

"Alright Cain. If you don't mind, call me Az." She countered, giving him a sly smile as he redressed with his usual attire. Cain just rolled his eyes as another smiled crept on his lips. _I'm beginning to like that._ He nodded to Az before finally leaving the room.

True to her word, Jeb was leaning against the wall, talking to Glitch and Raw. Though Raw was the first to notice Cain, motioning to the others to turn.

"Look who's up." Jeb joked, crossing his arms, "'Bout time you got up."

"I hope you feel refreshed." Glitch added.

"And why is that?" Cain asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at each man.

"Going for walk." Raw answered, "Relax outside."

"Yeah, Az is watching DG and we all are going to talk." Jeb said, getting serious, "The Queen and Ahamo are waiting."

"How long have they been?" Cain asked, getting unnerved, "Someone could've gotten me up earlier."

Cain had been sleeping in the young Princess' room, in her bed, next to her. Though not a promiscuous man, he was older and starting to have feelings. Obviously Az had no problems, but what about Ahamo and Lavender? He didn't even want to know what they would do to him.

"Father? You look like you got caught doing something wrong." Jeb laughed, "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to day." Cain huffed, but Glitch and Raw's stifled laughed caught his attention, "The hell's so funny?"

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way." Jeb answered, putting his arm around his father's shoulder.

As the men left the palace, the look on Cain's face was priceless. So much that Jeb and Glitch were on the ground in hysterics. Raw just smiled, leading the way down the path.

"I don't know what to think." Cain admitted to Raw, ignoring his son and friend, "Whether appalled, shamed, or… proud."

Raw had to chuckle, though it sounded more like purring than anything, "Raw guessing all."

Cain knew very well that Raw never guessed on anything, but the Viewer had grown confident. Hell, he'd adapted wit and sarcasm from DG. Even when he had visions and such, he seemed to hold his own better.

"So let me get this straight. You and Az…" Cain asked, turning to Jeb, "Are together. After a day you two are in love?"

"Yes, father we are in love. But you forget I've been here with you for a few months now." Jeb answered, trying to sound formal.

"Either way, you two were getting bandages ready and began to talk." Cain watched his son nod, "In less than a day, you two really found out you enjoy one another's company." Again, a nod from Jeb, "And you said, 'Why not keep relationships in the families? My father and your sister, you and me.' Right?"

"Something to that extent." Jeb again tried to compose himself.

"And she fell for that lone and you two are dating?"

Now even Raw was holding his gut. Cain, though finding the situation funny too, was still in shock.

Jeb furiously shook his head and tried to answer his father, "No. That was, was what I said, afterwards." He said between laughs.

"That hell did you say to swoon her?" Cain asked wide-eyed.

"Can I see what it's like with an older person, Princess?" Glitch answered on his knees.

Cain threw up his hands and walked down the path to the Gazebo. He could see Lavender and Ahamo sitting on one of the benches, talking quietly. The others followed close, trying to compose themselves to which Cain rolled his eyes.

The Queen greeted him first, hugging the man respectfully, "I take they told you?" She asked with mirth in her voice.

Cain nodded and took a seat opposite of Ahamo. The Queen greeted the others before sitting back next to her husband. Jeb sat next to his father as Raw and Glitch sat on a bench between the others.

"So, why are we here?" Cain asked, getting to the point.

"We finally know about the Briar." The Queen stated, "Something has altered its nature."

"It is used in magical potions and such, but more of a healing, not that…" Glitch added, "Some other plant has… merged to what we saw."

"So what do we do?" Jeb asked, finally serious

"We need to find the other plant and figure what went on from there." Ahamo answered, "See if its some natural thing or not."

"What are you hinting at?" Cain stared him dead in the eyes, "There is something you afraid to tell?"

Lavender and Ahamo exchanged glances, before looking at the others, "Longcoats. Specifically, Zero." She finally answered.

Cain just sat stunned, the air in his lungs sucked out. Even the others were taken back by the news. It had to be the longest minute before someone was able to get their voice back.

"How do you know?" Jeb asked, looking at the Royal couple.

"This note…" Ahamo answered as he reveled a ripped piece of paper, "Stating that this wasn't all, signed Zero."

"Just when we thought it was over." Glitch responded sadly, looking to Raw.

"It's never over." Cain stated, getting up and heading back to the Palace.

"Will he be okay?" Lavender asked Jeb.

"We think, we…" Jeb stumbled for an answer.

"As Jeb loves Az, Cain and DG are starting the feel the same." Glitch answered.

"Our daughters are in love, hon." Ahamo laughed, "This is so sweet."

"You don't mind?" Jeb asked in disbelief.

"We know all about love, child." Lavender answered, "Just know we will be watching. Now go help your father."


	8. The End of a Day

Cain nearly ran back to the palace. He needed to check on DG and Azkadellia. More or less talk to Az about his son and the two's future. Though what was really worrying him was Zero.

The guy was free and already plotting some revenge against the Royal family. He didn't even want to know what or who Zero had in his disposal, and that sent chills down his spine.

"Father!" Jeb called behind him, "Father wait!"

Cain didn't even slow for his son until he was grabbed his shoulder and spun hi around. Jeb eyed is father and noted how tense his father had become.

"What, Jeb?" Cain barked, "We can't just ease around this."

"I know that, but killing yourself now won't help anything." Jeb countered, grasping his father's shoulders, "Just take a breather. You have myself, Glitch, Raw, and many others here to help you."

"I understand, but it's just not knowing _what_ Zero is up to. Jeb, we are completely in the dark here." Cain started, "We need to-"

"Go see Az and DG. Glitch and the Queen have the research covered." Jeb interrupted, "They understand."

Cain nodded numbly and allowed his son to lead him back in the palace. It seemed to be forever before the two found themselves in front of DG's room. Jeb knocked a few times before opening the door.

No one appeared in the room, but the bathroom door ajar and the sound of splashing told differently. Cain still was being quiet as he followed Jeb across the room, causing his son to worry.

"Az?" Jeb knocked, "You and DG in there?"

"Come in, we're decent." Came a silent reply.

The two men still entered cautiously and looked around. The scene they found told of the sisterly bond the two shared. DG sat in a chair near the tub with Az kneeling on the floor. DG still seemed a little out of it as Az washed her hand, though spikes of pain were still visible.

Instinctively Cain walked behind DG and rubbed her shoulders. DG grabbed one of his hands with her good one and rested her head on top of them. Cain could only describe her as worn.

"Need any help?" Jeb asked, kneeling next to Az.

"I will when I rewrap her hand." Az replied, getting a moan from DG, "Father had someone bring more, they're on the couch."

Jeb nodded and quickly exited the room. Az and Cain locked eyes before she smiled at him. His responded by curling up his lips slightly as he hugged his other arm around DG.

"One thing, Az." Cain asked, being completely serious, "The hell, did my son do, to get you to…" He jumbled for a word and nearly missed her blushing, "Swoon over him?"

Az laughed lightly, drying DG's arm, "I couldn't say. I think it must run in the family…"

Now it was Cain's turn to blush and Jeb just happen to enter at that moment. He looked from his blushing love to his blushing father a few times before shrugging them both off.

"Hold her tight, Wyatt." Az said, taking the supplies from Jeb, "Though I doubt she'll struggle to much."

DG moaned at Az's comment, squeezing Cain's hand. He worried about her and rubbed her arm. Jeb held DG's arm steady as Az began to rewrap her sister's hand.

DG crushed her eyes shut and tried to pull her hand away, the pain shooting up her arm. Jeb easily kept his hold on her arm, though looked apologetically to the others. Cain just held DG tighter and let her dig her fingers into his hand.

Fortunately Az was nicer than Ahamo in DG's plight. She wrapped DG's hand lightly and was done quickly. When Jeb let go of her, DG immediately curled up in the chair and held her arm to her chest.

Jeb helped Azkadellia off the floor as Cain picked up the now relaxed DG. He followed the other two out, though staring at the woman in his arms. Cain walked over and put DG back into her bed and pulled the sheets over her before looking around the room.

It seemed strange to Cain that it was now evening. How could so much happen in one day? DG was fighting against a toxin in her body, which Zero had a hand in. Knowing that Zero was out of the tin suit and already plotting his revenge, who knew what else he had started.

Zero was a liability to Azkadellia and she was still trying to get the people of the O.Z. to see her in a different light. He had to do something, he had to…

"Father? Are you alright?" Jeb's voice seemed distant. Cain opened his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he shut to look for his son. He heard Jeb call him again, but suddenly felt lightheaded and then everything went dark.

Jeb and Az had gone to sit on the couch, waiting for Cain to join them after DG was in bed. Jeb noticed his father wavering on his feet and called out, asking if Cain was all right. As soon as Cain opened his eyes, Jeb knew there was a problem nearly ran to his father.

He tried calling out to Cain again when he hadn't answered the first time. To Jeb's horror, he watched his father's eyes roll back into his head and fall. Jeb caught his father before he hit the ground, and with Az's help, put him on the couch to sleep.

Jeb looked to Azkadellia, his eyes full of fear and confusion. Az just smiled sadly and stroked his cheek.

"He'll be fine. Just overwhelmed by the events." Az tried to comfort, "I know how he feels."

"You're not going to pass out on me, too?" Jeb asked, covering his father with a light blanket.

"No, I just think your father is just putting to much on his mind. Let him rest and you and I can make a nice supper for us. Come…"

Azkadellia led Jeb out of the room quietly. The others were already down in the dinning hall, waiting to eat. Az decided that she and Jeb would eat with their family and friends before taking leftovers up to Cain and DG. It was as good time as any to discuss what the future held for the Royal Family and their allies.


	9. Build it Up

_Cain opened his eyes to find the forest looming over him. Fear started to creep up his spine as he picked himself off the ground. Though something seemed more off than normal._

_He knew where he had to go and even started to walk, but laughing stopped him. That wasn't suppose to happen until later…_

"_Fiddle dee dum and fiddle dee dee. The old gray lady's after me. She comes for my shoes, she comes for my skin. There's none so small she can't fit in…"_

_The hell was that rhyme? Old gray lady, did that refer to the witch? If he wasn't afraid before, Cain felt himself shiver now. He looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the song._

_A figure, dressed in a weird lavender and blue colored cloak, slipped from behind some trees holding a briar. Cain instinctively took a few steps, watching the figure lean down and placed the plant on the ground._

_It then grabbed a stick and wrote in the dirt before disappearing back into the trees. Cain carefully looked around as he made his way to the plant. Written in the dirt were some letters… X…O…C…H…I…T…L…_

Cain moaned as he slowly came into consciousness and sat up. The dream slowly penetrated his thoughts and Cain shook his head before getting out of bed. He made his way to the balcony and leaned against the frame. The suns were about to rise, the horizon a ray of yellows, reds, oranges, and purples. Cain sighed, letting the morning move on without him.

It had been a week since DG's ordeal. Her fever had broken only a day ago, but the toxins were out of her system. Everyone had kept the two of them under close watch. Cain's collapse had scared everyone, but mainly his son. Jeb hardly let his father do anything without him.

Cain chuckled at the memories, before the dream reentered his thoughts. He found a piece of paper and wrote the letters down. He had never heard of the name, but is Zero had things of the unknown at his disposal then Cain would have to do the same. He would find anything that Zero didn't know about and even those Zero did.

A knock at the door at the door took Cain from his thoughts. Jeb entered and looked around, smiling once he saw his father. He was holding a tray filled with their breakfast of toast, juice and ham. Cain walked to the little table in his room and cleared it off for Jeb.

The young man carefully placed the tray down, sitting it to where both men could eat comfortably. The two ate in silence for a while before Jeb finally spoke.

"It's nice to see you up and alert. Sleep well?"

"Not sure. Another dream, but it was different." Cain replied, taking a sip of his juice.

Jeb knew about his father's dreams and was always intrigued by them, "What was it this time?"

"The same forest as always. That laughing I hear just before I wake up…" Cain started; making sure Jeb was on track.

"Yeah? What, you got to see more this time?" Jeb questioned.

"Don't get ahead of me." Cain laughed, "That is the weird thing. It began the dream this time and yes, I saw something. It was just a cloaked person, but it's what they did." Cain added, getting serious.

Jeb waited patiently for his father to continue. Watching as he got up and scrounged for a piece of paper before handing it to Jeb.

"What is this?" He asked, looking from the paper to Cain.

"That is what the person wrote. Hopefully either Glitch or the Queen will know what it is." Cain answered, settling back into his chair.

"Is that all? Kind of a short dream." Jeb noted, handing back the piece of paper.

"No. Even before I saw the figure, they sang some weird song. Don't ask cuz I can't remember much of it. What sent chills down my spine was something that may of hinted the witch." Cain explained.

Jeb shrugged to his father, "I'm thinking you need to see Raw. Maybe he could help?"

"Probably won't. I haven't gone to anyone yet and I'm not worrying until I need to. Son, if I should remember then I will."

"Whatever you say, father. Why not get that tidbit to the Queen and Glitch?" Jeb suggested, standing up from the chair and grabbing the tray.

Cain nodded to his son and smiled, "After I freshen up. DO you plan on going with me?"

"Probably. You get ready and I'll get rid of this and meet you in the library with the others." Jeb said before he took his leave.

Cain waited until the door closed before finally moving. He turned back to his balcony and watched the suns rise, warming him slightly. Cain then decided he needed and shower and disappeared into the bathroom.

The water was relaxing as it pelted his skin. He swore if he didn't need to meet with the others, he would have stayed in the shower for hours. After ten minutes of just standing, Cain rushed the rest of his shower. Washing his hair and body before reluctantly shutting off the water and getting out.

Cain dried off and dressed in his normal attire, even getting his hat and remembered the piece of paper before leaving his room. He purposely walked past DG's room to check on the young woman, but could hear Azkadellia and DG talking. Not wanting to interrupt the sisters, Cain walked down the hall quietly and down to the library.

The doors were again completely open, letting him see everyone, but the sisters were there. He stood at the entrance until Ahamo nodded him to join the others. Cain nodded back and found a seat next to Raw and Glitch, across from Lavender and Ahamo.

"Your son said you had another dream last night, Mr. Cain?" Lavender questioned the moment he sat down.

"Yes, here." Cain answered, taking the piece of paper out of his pocket and giving it to the Queen.

"Do you know what this is?" Lavender asked, looking from the paper.

"No, I was hoping that you did." Cain stated, "I'm guessing that whatever it is, that that is a bad thing."

"It is a weed. Plain and simple, but mutates the host. Like the Briar, it makes the non-lethal toxins lethal. I thought it was extinct." Lavender said, putting her face in her hands.

"Now we know the level Zero is going to. We need to make a plan-" Jeb started, but a messenger came rushing into the library.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. But the Princesses have been attacked out by the maze!" The messenger gasped.

In an instant, Jeb, Cain, Raw, and Glitch were rushing out of the library and out of the palace.


	10. There's Always Someone There

Azkadellia slowly entered DG's room, finding her sister in a rocking chair near the window. DG was there ever since she could finally get out of bed. Though she still couldn't leave her room, but Azkadellia had a cure for that.

"Breakfast, little sister." Azkadellia called, bringing in a tray of food.

"Coming to join me on the balcony?" DG replied, turning to face her sister, "I really like it out here…"

"I'd figured as much." Az smiled, making her way to the balcony and setting the tray on the small table. She sat across from DG in a nice plush chair. The two sat quietly, just looking at one another before both busted up laughing.

DG loved her sister to death, though the same could be said for her parents. Neither had come to see her during her recovery, though she didn't complain. Azkadellia explained that both of them were working on the problem of Longcoats and experiments.

"Well, either way, it still would have been nice." DG stated, stirring her oatmeal, suddenly not having much of an appetite.

"Just eat it. I have a surprise for you." Azkadellia said, eating her toast.

"Do I get any hints?" DG asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nope, just eat." Az smiled, pretending not to notice her sister's glares.

DG huffed and almost refused to eat, just to one up her sister, but decided against it and took own breakfast. It wasn't long before Az was able to surprise DG with a simple walk to the Gazebo.

"You've been inside so long, you needed this." Az explained when they arrived at the palace front doors.

"Thank you, Az!" DG hugged her before both walked hand and hand outside.

The sun and breeze felt so nice around DG, though she was able to sit on her balcony. DG guessed she had a small case of cabin fever. She shrugged the feeling away and nudged Az in the side.

"You need to tell me more of you and Jeb." DG said with mirth in her eyes, "You promised."

"Well, after father… Anyway, for awhile now, Jeb and I have been finding ourselves together doing tasks. We began talking and, I swear it's in the family, charmed me over."

"That is great. Wait, in the family? What do you mean?" DG asked, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh come on, Deeg. Everyone knew you really like Cain, even love him." Az said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah everyone, but him Az." DG said, looking down.

"Well…" Now it was Azkadellia's turn to blush, "We found out how he really feels about you."

"Spill it, sis." DG looked dead eyed to her sister, "I mean…"

"He really likes you Deeg. Just give him time to come to you. He knows how you feel, but with everything…"

"Alright, I understand. What have you and Jeb been doing?"

"What do you mean?' Az asked, looking confused.

"Well, have you had time to yourselves? Ya know, just the two of you?"

"Not really. Jeb was really worried about his father and I to you. We did have a nice dinner last night." Az admitted with a smile.

"And… how did it go?" DG asked, nudging her sister.

"Let's say he's a good cook." Az simply stated, ignoring DG.

"You're evil." DG humped and crossed her arms.

"You're a snoop." Az countered with a laugh and put an arm around her sister.

DG pretended to ignore Az before relenting into the hug. The rest of the walk to the Gazebo was in silence. Both were enjoying the morning and each other's company. Though DG stiffened when passing the flower patch, but didn't see the offending plant.

"Glitch pulled the Briar out, if that is what you're looking for. They've been examining the thing ever since." Az told her sister, squeezing her hand.

"It's not really all that…" DG tried to lie knowing it was futile, but did stop when something else caught her eye, "What was that?"

"What was what, Deeg?" Az asked, turning to face her sister.

"Nothing must have been the breeze." DG shrugged, "Come on, I'll race you!"

"Hey, no fair!" Az yelled, watching DG sprint for the Gazebo. Though she wasn't far behind, "Cheater!"

"I know!" DG laughed as she reached the Gazebo, "That's what little sisters are, cheaters and snoops."

"They're also great for getting into trouble…" Az said as she reached her sister.

"I can second that…" A voice said out of nowhere, making the two girls jump. A shadow dropped from above the Gazebo and smiled at the women, "Nice to see you both again. And doing so well."

"Zero…" DG gasped, "How…"

Az was quick to grabbed DG hand, a light engulfing them, "Leave now, Zero. Don't ever return and we'll spare you."

"Spare me?" Zero laughed, "You should be begging me to spare you, _Princess_."

"You followed the witch, not me. That abomination is gone." Az countered.

"Exactly, now I am in control. The Longcoats follow me now and we have been going further than the witch ever did." Zero said as he turned to DG, "Did you like the flower I sent?"

"That was you?" DG asked, looking from her sister to Zero.

"Yeah, a little creation of my crossing the Briar with a lovely evil weed."

"The hell do you want?" DG was starting to get annoyed.

"Revenge, plan and simple."

"Guards!" Az yelled, "Come to the Gazebo!"

"No, no. You two aren't being hospitable."

"Go to hell…" DG sneered.

"But I love it there and you will two!" Zero then threw an explosive in front of the Princesses. Through their magic they weren't harmed, but where thrown back and to the ground. Their hands unlocked and Zero took the opportunity. He raced over to the fallen women and kicked Az in the side, causing her to roll further away from DG.

"Having you will be the sweetest revenge." Zero loomed over DG before punching her in the head, causing her to black out. He picked up the unconscious DG and made a run for the Maze and to freedom, hearing the guards approaching fast.

He could hear them yelling for him to halt and freeze, but he took no heed. Zero knew his way around the Maze, walking through it for weeks and easily lost his pursuers. A few of his men were waiting for him with horses as he left the maze. One man held DG as Zero mounted his horse and DG was placed in front of him.

As a guard exited the maze, he heard Zero command his men to flee and watched as five Longcoats carried off DG. He made his way back through the maze and didn't stop until he regrouped with the others, "Go tell the family!" He yelled to a younger man, "Tell them that the Princesses were attacked and Princess DG has been taken captive. GO!"

The young man nodded and ran as fast as he legs could to the palace and to the library where he knew the Queen to be. Luckily, he saw the Princesses friends there as well.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. But the Princesses have been attacked out by the maze!" The messenger gasped. He watched as the men ran from the library, leaving him and the Queen, "Princess DG was captured and Princess Azkadellia is hurt."

The Queen's eyes welled up with tears, "Not again. I just got them back."

* * *

This is the end of When the Walls Fall, but I am now working on the sequel "To Forge Again" 


End file.
